Brave Faces
by FantasyIsLife
Summary: Everyone's had to put on a brave face at least once. A series of one-shots on individual characters.
1. Cato

**Title: Brave Faces**

**Summary: Everyone has had to put on a brave face at least once. Series of one-shots on the characters.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Hunger Games that honor goes to Suzanne Collins**

**A/N : YEAH! It's my first story so R&R Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cato<span>**

Looking up at today's death, I know the single face that appears is going to kill me. Clove. I can't admit to the Capitol, or to myself, that I may have grown to love her. Yet as the pain of her lose sinks in I'm not sure I can hold back tears much longer. No. I can't let myself look weak. I'm here to kill, not sit here crying about the girl I sent to her death. She was disposable, just like everyone else in this game. She served her use and now she's gone. No pain. I knew going into the arena that I was going to have to face her death. I was just looking forward to getting out of here with her. There is no reason to be sad.  
>Tomorrow I will go and kill that big oaf in the field and move on. No tears. No emotion. The only thing to cry about is the fact that the stupid girl from 12 is still living. Her and Lover Boy. I will make sure that they both die a very slow, painful, bloody, gruesome, Capitol worthy death. Just like Clove tried to do, and would of achieved had she been more careful. If she had took the time and hid herself better she could very well be here right now and Miss. Fire would be dead. Lover Boy, dieing. Had Clove been more careful I wouldn't be sitting here thinking of her mistakes. I would not have to worry, everything would be going as planned.<br>No. I don't care that she's dead. She was a stupid little girl. With that i wonder , if I don't miss her than why am I crying. Just a single tear rolling down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that was kinda short but tell me, was it any good?  
>More to come!<br>**


	2. Annie

**A/N Well this chapters a bit longer. But not by much. R&R  
>Oh and I still don't own The Hunger Games!<strong>

* * *

><p>I never hid my tears. Opposite really. If anything upset me or reminded me of the arena I would always just try to leave the world for a little bit. That was when Finnick was here. I was a wreck for months after the rebellion. Until one day Johanna showed up and told me that unless I stopped crying she'd take the baby. I believed her then but now I know she wouldn't dare go anywhere near that child. Today's different from all of those times, I don't dare cry. I must stay strong for Finn, for both of them. It's Finnick's birthday today and one of the only times I've brought Finn along to visit him. When we had his funeral we buried some of his favourite things since we couldn't recover his body. That day even with everyone around I felt completely alone. I was blaming myself for letting him go and him for being crazy enough to go. I blamed the Capitol the most. Here today though, there is no blame. No tears. Just bravery. I've made it this far, I can make it a bit farther. Finn keeps asking me all sorts of questions. Some about the rebellion but most about his father. I can answer all of them without even thinking about them. I knew everything about Finnick, and the rebellion was my childhood. It didn't change anything though, the rebellion. The Capitol still puts them self above the districts and we still have our goods to give to the Capitol. We just have more freedom. I don't dare say any of this to Finn. He's always worried about me. Then he asks one question that stuns me.<br>"Did Dad know about me?"  
>This almost breaks me. Finnick didn't even know. He didn't know that he was going to be a father and he never will. He will never know how much Finn reminds me of him. He will never know how good of a fisher he is, or how brave he is. This is what almost kills me to the point that it takes very ounce of power I have not to collapse on the ground. I don't know why this hurts so much but I know Finn will be concerned if I don't answer so I reply simply.<br>"I wish he did Finn, I wish he did."  
>Without a pause his arms are around me and I am stuck standing unmoved staring at the ground.<p> 


End file.
